Many types of consumer products such as disposable diapers, training pants, feminine care articles, incontinence articles, and the like, utilize an absorbent pad structure for absorbing and wicking away bodily fluids. The absorbent pads are conventionally formed from an absorbent web, typically a non-woven fibrous web material formed by known techniques and are disposed between a liquid pervious topsheet and a liquid impermeable backsheet. Such absorbent articles may also include an elasticized waistband and leg cuffs to help reduce the leakage of body exudates. Some conventional absorbent articles have also included elasticized containment or barrier flaps at the leg or waist sections of the article to further reduce the occurrence of leaks.
Conventional pant-like absorbent structures, such as a child's training pant, have also incorporated containment flaps alongside of the absorbent structure. Reference is made, for example, to the HUGGIES® PULL-UPS® disposable training pants from Kimberly-Clark Corporation of Neenah, Wis. The use of containment flaps in training pants is also described, for example, in WO 00/35395 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,557 B1. With typical training pant configurations, the containment flaps are disposed relatively close to the longitudinal sides of a generally rectangular shaped absorbent body and serve as a barrier to any fluids that may leak from the sides of the absorbent body.
Conventional training pants may also include elastomeric side panels that are joined at side seams extending between a waist opening and respective leg openings. The seams may be permanent wherein the article is pulled onto the wearer in a manner similar to underwear. Alternatively, the seams may be releasable wherein the article may be put on and/or taken off similar to a disposable diaper. The containment flaps extend longitudinally along a central portion of the article on each side of the absorbent body from the waist to the back. However, with this type of configuration, it is not uncommon for leakage to occur at the sides of the article, particularly when fluid wicks around the edges of the article. This problem may be more likely when the wearer is lying down, particularly on their side. With conventional articles, the absorbent body does not extend across the abdomen and buttocks and the containment flaps are insufficient to prevent leakage around the upper and back sides of the absorbent body.
The present invention provides an improved absorbent body and containment flap configuration that will help minimize the occurrence of side area leaks, particularly in training pant articles.